


Expand Yourself

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Date Night, Dinner, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Neji tried to get Naruto to eat different foods.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Expand Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drivven (DrivvenWrinth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/gifts).



> Written on a Kindle Fire.

Naruto slowly ate the prepared dangerous fish. He smiled weakly at Neji. Fugu sashimi, saba sushi, and raw oysters were not a staple in his diet. Sure, the sushi was delicious, but the raw oyster made him think that he was swallowing a large loogie, and he hated the way the fucking fugu numbed his whole mouth.

Still, his boyfriend was trying to expand the younger man's cuisine repertoire. It wasn't that he only are ramen. He just had a weakness for it. Tsunade had explained that it was to be expected since he had pretty much raised himself and had limited money for anything more than instant ramen. The man had accepted that, but still.

"Please eat, Naruto," he asked as he dipped another thin slice of the accursed raw fish.

The blond shook his head and took another shot of sake instead. He can't do this. He is not drunk enough to choke any more raw fish down.

"I know it's not ramen..." He started .

"I'll take barbeque or a burger plate at this point. Hell, I will even take a fast food hamburger," Naruto sassed.

Nah, I finished the meal in silence. He was sure the chef had been insulted by his boyfriend, but he loved the man too much to bicker about food.

Ah well, he had tried, which was all he could ask for. Besides, he had fallen in love with ramen noodles when the man had demonstrated how to properly suck them down using his cock in place of the noodles and now Neji had a belly full of aphrodisiacs he was looking forward to working off. He was sure Naruto would be more than happy to accommodate him and his needs.

-fin-


End file.
